


Twin Drabbles 21

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 4





	Twin Drabbles 21

** Hickey **

“ What is that” asked Sideswipe pointing to a mark on his twin’s neck cables.

“ It’s nothing” snapped Sunstreaker covering up the mark with his hand and rushing off to the wash racks.

“ Sunstreaker of Kaon is that a hickey” said Sideswipe.

“ No” shouted Sunstreaker running from their quarters, away from his brother. 

** Loiter **

“ Are you going to loiter in my doorway forever Sides” asked Sunstreaker noticing Sideswipe standing at the entrance of Sunstreaker’s art studio.

“ Maybe if you don’t let me in” said Sideswipe.

“ You’re banned from entering here. So get lost” said Sunstreaker pointing his wet paintbrush at his twin.

“ Okay. I’m going” said Sideswipe holding up his hands and backing away slowly.

** Spectacular  **

“ Are you alright Sides” asked Sunstreaker joining his brother in the ring and holding out his hand.

“ Absolutely spectacular, now that you’re here” replied Sideswipe taking the offered hand and using it to stand up next to his twin. The twins stood side by side ready to take down the opponent that had stuck Sideswipe down.

** One  **

“ Look Sunny just because you have one, it doesn’t mean you have to act like one” said Sideswipe, pointing out Sunstreaker’s recent behaviour.

“ What” asked Sunstreaker feeling confused.

“ You’re being a dick” answered Sideswipe, walking away from Sunstreaker who raised both his middle fingers at his brother’s back.

** Laughter **

“ Hey Sides, if laughter truly is the best medicine. Then your face plates must be curing the world” said Sunstreaker, trying to a reaction from his twin.

“ Sunny we have identical face plates. So your insult doesn’t work” pointed out Sideswipe, playing his video game.

“ Mine’s prettier” said Sunstreaker but Sideswipe ignored him, focusing on beating Sunstreaker’s high score. 

** Battlefield **

“ This is absolutely crazy,” muttered Sideswipe, “ Running into a battlefield with a berserker and a whole group of ex gladiators”

“ Well do you have a better plan” asked Sunstreaker readying his weapons for the fight that was about to begin.

“ No” said Sideswipe.

“ Then let’s go. I’ll see you at the end” said Sunstreaker. Then he joined the group in a loud roar and entered the battlefield.

** Decepticon **

“ Don’t worry Sunny, you will be fine” said Sideswipe, handing Sunstreaker a paintball gun that looked suspiciously like a Decepticon weapon.

“ Prime would be too scared to shoot you” assured Sideswipe.

“ If I die”, said Sunstreaker pressing a finger to Sideswipe’s chest, “ I will come back and haunt you Sides for the rest of your pathetic existence. I swear on Primus’s spark”.

“ Gees Sunny. Dramatic much” said Sideswipe placing the last piece of armour on Sunstreaker that made him look like the Decepticon leader.

** Peds **

“ Sides get your dirty peds off the table, you animal” ordered Sunstreaker. Sideswipe put his peds on the couch as Sunstreaker stormed passed with a rag and a bucket of soapy water.

“ The side table is not a foot rest” said Sunstreaker cleaning the surface,“ You know you could help. Half of this area is yours”.

“ No thanks. I don’t want to ruin your cleaning streak” said Sideswipe turning a page from the magazine he was reading. Sunstreaker tightly gripped his cleaning cloth and tipped the bucket of soapy water onto Sideswipe’s helm.

** Sleeves **

“ Er do you mind explaining what you are doing” asked Sunstreaker, noticing that Sideswipe was silently snickering while reading.

“ I’m reading obviously. What do you think I’m doing” asked Sideswipe.

“ It’s hard to tell with you. I know you have something up your sleeve” replied Sunstreaker.

“ Oh, but I can’t Sunshine. We don’t have sleeves” said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker gritted his teeth and sent a death glare to his annoying twin.

** Kick **

“ Hey if you kick me I get to kick you back” said Sideswipe feeling the dent in his leg from Sunstreaker’s strong kick.

“ That is not in the rules Sides” said Sunstreaker as he attacked with the full force of his strength. Sideswipe quickly blocked Sunstreaker moves as the twins exchange blows in the ring.

** Heard  **

“ Sides I’m sorry to say this. Well not really but that is the most idiotic thing I have heard you say” said Sunstreaker.

“ Gee thanks Sunny. Anything else you want to add” asked Sideswipe.

“ I could but I think you have embarrassed yourself enough for the time being” said Sunstreaker walking away from his idiotic twin.

** Ways **

“ How many different ways can I say no?” asked Sunstreaker crossing his arms and glaring at his twin.

“ Well however many it is. I can say it in at least two more ways than you. Remember I’m fluent in more dialects than you. While you still have trouble with normal Icaonian” said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker glared at his twin and mumbled something about vocalizer glitches.


End file.
